supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanda Maximoff
Early Life Wanda Maximoff was kidnapped from Serbia and brought to Wundagore Mountain, base of the High Evolutionary. For years, she and her twin brother, Pietro, believed that they were the children of Romany couple, Django and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary supposedly abducted the twins when they were babies, experimented on them, and after becoming angry with the results, he returned them to Wundagore, hidden as regular mutants. As adolescents, Wanda and Pietro discovered that they had unusual mutant abilities. When Django began to steal food to feed his starving family, pissed off villagers attacked the Romani camp. Using his super speed, Pietro fled from the camp with his sister. The separation from their family was so traumatic that Wanda and Pietro could not remember anything that happened. While in a village living a peaceful life, Wanda could not yet control her powers as she accidentally set fire to her village. This frightened the villagers as they began to fight against them. They called her Scarlet Witch, what soon became her codename and her Daughters as well. Magneto unknowingly of who they were came and saved them. After he saved them, Wanda believed she had to do anything he said. With this being said Magneto later sent Her and Pietro to The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. In The Brotherhood Wanda and her Twin fought the X-Men many times, as well as doing terrorist acts. As Wanda was done of Magneto's string pulling, and terrorist acts she left and later joined The Avengers. As other Avengers were on leave this left Captain America to train, Pietro, Wanda, and Hawkeye. Wanda's dream was to be a Actress but due to her duties, she never had a chance to become one. Losing her Powers While in the Avengers, Wanda lost her powers, and Magneto influenced Pietro to rejoin him. After this, Wanda left everything behind and went on a quest to recover her powers again by studying grimoires. Even though Wanda was not with Magneto, she still was supported by her brother as well as Toad. During her studies Wanda accidentally summoned Arkon. When he saw her he kidnapped her and tried to make Wanda his bride. Quicksilver got the help of the Avengers and saved Wanda. After this They both rejoined the Avengers. Although Wanda never "regained" her powers, she had new abilities what made her soon realize she was tapping into real magic. This is when she found out someone named Chthon granted her abilities at birth, before he left this world. Love While Wanda was in the Avengers she met the android Vision. Eventually Wanda and Vision married not knowing their love was being controlled by Immortus. Immortus never made their love fake, but stopped Wanda from having his Children. This did not settle well, she then used her magic to have two children, Tommy and Billy. She never knew at first that their energy was from the demon Mephisto. Mephisto eventually reabsorbed them what put Wanda in a downward spiral. Due to this her "mentor" Agatha Harkness used her magic to make Wanda forget her children. This was not enough to keep her from forgetting, as she later remembered. After this Wanda and Vision were never close again, this lead to their Divorce. After this Wanda still trained with Agatha even when she died, her astral form helped train her. Starting New. During her time off from the Avengers Wanda went to Egypt where she later tried to live a normal life. In Cairo Wanda hid and attempted at her acting career. Although her acting career never took off, Wanda met a man on one of her commercials, his name was Mark Gamal. Mark and Wanda had a spark during her time in Egypt as they slowly fell in love. During Wanda's final week in Egypt they made love what lead to her getting pregnant. When Wanda found out, she did not want to leave but she had no choice, as the Avengers needed her. She later tried to re-see Mark, but he died during a explosion in Cairo. At this point Wanda was 6 months pregnant with a baby girl. After his death, Wanda wasn't sad as she knew they could never be a thing. Wanda later took more time off the Avengers to go to Rodhe Island. During this time, she gave birth to her daughter Leya. Leya was her only daughter, so she was close to her heart. Wanda and Leya had always been close, because Leya's powers were as strong as Wanda's. But this did not stop her from doing her duties. As Leya became of age Wanda took Leya to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. While she was there Wanda was off with the Avengers but always came to visit Leya. Powers and Abilities * Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Wanda's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate and warp reality at will, granted to her by the High Evolutionary's experimentations and further amplified by the demon Chthon (imprisoned within Wundagore Mountain) when she was born. She accomplishes this by manipulating a force known as Chaos Magic. Her "hexes" were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos. While acting as a conduit for the planet's Life Force, Wanda's powers are further amplified and not always under her conscious control; their effects persisted even after Dr. Strange's shut down her mind. Even the combined efforts of the and were unable to fully inhibit such effects for long. * Hex Bolts: Initially, Wanda had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts") which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. These hexes were initially short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that they only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Wanda can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena, including but not limited to; * Spontaneous combustion or melting * Rapid or spontaneous decaying, breaking, healing, or fixing * Molecular destabilization * Energy control, transference, disruption, amplification, and transmutation * Inertia redirection, amplification, disruption, and transference * Lighting flammable objects * Containing or removing air from a particular volume * Canceling other's powers and abilities * Stopping the momentum of projectiles * Blocking, unlocking, closing and opening doors, objects and technological devices * Exploding objects * Creating force fields * Deflecting normal and magical attacks * Negating or distorting physical laws and manipulating physical forces * Altering, affecting, and controlling matter, the molecular composition and physical state/form of physical objects * Causing various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear Weaknesses * Bipolar Disorder: Wanda Maximoff has been known for her Bipolar Disorder, what causes her to go on a roller coaster with her emotions. * Range(Formerly): Wanda's Magic use to only be limited to how close the person was, but she later overcame this.